That Girl
by morgenstern13
Summary: Isto é apenas mais uma das mil e uma vezes em que a história de Lily Evans e James Potter é contada. UA
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

Todas as personagens pertencem à Queen, J.K. Rowling. Se por acaso alguma música/ trecho de música/ álbum/ livro/ o que quer que seja for referido ao longo da fic, é óbvio que isso pertence a quem quer que tenha escrito/cantado. Por alguma razão a música That Girl, dos McFly fez-me querer escrever esta fic. A fic é totalmente UA.

Isto é apenas mais uma das mil e uma vezes em que a história de Lily Evans e James Potter é contada.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Sexta-feira à noite. Férias de Verão. Pais fora de casa. Festa na praia, ou seja, raparigas e bebidas com que se divertir pela noite fora. Tudo o que um adolescente dito 'normal' mais quer.

James Potter, um dos nossos protagonistas, sentia que nessa noite a sorte iria estar do lado dele, embora não soubesse bem o porquê deste sentimento.

Tinha combinado com Sirius, um dos seus melhores amigos e constante companheiro em fazer coisas idiotas e potencialmente perigosas, saírem de casa em direcção à festa por volta das oito e meia dessa noite. Entretanto, não por estar cansado mas para matar tempo até serem horas de sair de casa, James ligou o rádio e deitou-se na cama no seu desarrumado quarto. _Devia fazer uma limpeza a isto_, pensou, _mas não hoje. Talvez amanhã. Ou no dia a seguir._

Concentrou-se, então, na batida da música que passava na rádio local. Enquanto se sentia empurrado para o sono, James pensava no quanto a casa estava calma e silenciosa e em como sentia falta dos pais quando eles estavam fora. Dessa vez, para comemorarem o seu 20º aniversário de casamento, tinham ido fazer uma espécie de interrail pelo Sul da Europa durante duas semanas. Não passavam mais de dois dias sem se falarem, mas ainda assim ouvir as discussões ocasionais e divertidas dos pais fazia-lhe falta.

Sirius divertia-se imenso a vê-los discutir e não resistia em dar a sua opinião durante estas, muitas vezes incitando a uma nova discussão cujo assunto não tinha nada a ver com o da discussão anterior. Divertia-se ainda mais quando no fim das discussões os pais de James não conseguiam ficar mais de dez minutos sem se falarem.

Sirius Black tinha tudo menos uma história familiar pacífica. A família Black era considerada uma das mais antigas e ricas famílias de toda a Grã-Bretanha e, aparentemente, era exigido um certo tipo de comportamento e atitudes dos membros desta. Este incluía tratar pessoas que não pertencesse a um certo círculo social, o seu, como se elas fossem lixo e como se nem sequer fossem dignas de partilhar o ar que eles respiravam. Desprezível. Comportamento que Sirius e mais alguns renegados da família (como a sua prima Andromeda ou o seu tio Alphard) se recusavam a ter, sendo por isso riscados da árvore genealógica da família. Não que algum deles se queixasse, muito pelo contrário.

Depois de mais uma discussão acalorada com a sua odiosa mãe, um Sirius, com 16 anos feitos há pouco mais de um mês, tinha aparecido em casa de James acompanhado de uma mala com alguns dos seus pertences perguntando se não podia ficar por lá por uns dias até que ele decidisse o que fazer a seguir. Foi aceite e convidado a ficar por mais do que apenas alguns dias, tornando a sua estadia um pouco mais permanente. A verdade é que Sirius passava tanto tempo em casa dos Potter que já passava por um habitante da mesma.

Enquanto divagámos pela vida de Sirius, o sono tinha finalmente vencido James Potter.

-x-x-x-

No outro lado da pequena cidade de Hogsmeade, num apartamento junto da praia onde a festa que iria juntar os nossos protagonistas estava prestes a começar, Lily Evans sentia que aquela seria uma noite longa e aborrecida, pois ao contrário das suas colegas de apartamento, não gostava nada de festas.

Na opinião dela as festas eram apenas uma desculpa que a maioria dos adolescentes aproveitava para se embebedarem até não conseguirem ficar de pé, para acordarem no dia seguinte com uma enorme ressaca. Não via a piada que esse tipo de vida tinha. Esta e muitas outras atitudes parecidas por parte deles faziam Lily perguntar-se qual seria o futuro da sua geração.

Lily tinha-se trancado no seu quarto no apartamento que partilhava com Alice e Dorcas. Estava ligeiramente aborrecida por ter de ir à festa mas como ia ser na praia, sítio que Lily adorava desde pequena, abriu uma excepção.

A sua estadia em Hogsmeade apesar de curta estava a ser fantástica. Paz, calma e Sol, exactamente como Alice lhe tinha prometido. Não podia esquecer-se de lhe agradecer mais tarde.

Alice Hamilton, futuramente Longbottom, tinha 21 anos e fora ela que convencera os pais de Lily a deixarem-na vir passar o último mês de férias com ela à sua terra natal. No início eles não tinham gostado da ideia de se separarem de Lily por um mês, mas Alice acabou por convencê-los com o facto de, apesar de elas irem para um apartamento, os seus pais estavam a menos de cinco minutos de distância.

Alice era natural de Hogsmeade, mas fora estudar para Cambridge quando terminara o ensino secundário em Hogwarts. Os pais de Lily hospedaram Alice uma vez que eram amigos de longa data dos pais dela e também porque tinham um quarto vago pois Petunia, a filha mais velha do casal Evans, se tinha mudado para Londres para viver com o noivo, Vernon Dursley.

Na universidade Alice conheceu Frank Longbottom, o seu actual noivo. Namoraram por três anos até que, no mês anterior, Frank a pedira em casamento. No início Alice achara o pedido um pouco precipitado afinal só tinham 21 anos, mas sinceramente não conseguia imaginar partilhar a sua vida com ninguém a não ser ele.

Lily deitou-se na cama, ligou o seu iPod e começou a ler um livro aleatório enquanto esperava que Alice e Dorcas voltassem do centro comercial da cidade vizinha, que era o único centro comercial num raio de 20km.

Lily sentia que estava prestes a adormecer. Com um súbito sentimento de pânico olhou para o relógio na sua mesa-de-cabeceira apenas para ver que o relógio marcava 19h37. _A Alice depois acorda-me_, pensou enquanto punha o livro na mesa-de-cabeceira e se punha debaixo dos cobertores.

Foi ao som de Stolen Dance, dos Milky Chance que Lily se deixou levar pelo sono.

-x-x-x-

Sirius Black entrou em casa dos Potter anunciando a sua presença com um grito de dor. Tinha tropeçado em Snuffles, o grande e amigável labrador retriever negro à responsabilidade dele e de James. E aparentemente o cão também se queixava de dores. Quando Sirius se tentou aproximar dele para ver se estava tudo bem, o labrador pôs-se em fuga em direcção ao jardim.

– Snuffles! Snuffles anda cá amigo! Foi sem querer! Juro Snuffles! – gritou Sirius na esperança de evitar o olhar de traição que o cão provavelmente lhe daria.

Snuffles pareceu recuar na sua decisão de fugir para o jardim e andou até Sirius com o esperado olhar de traição. Sirius apenas se baixou ao pé dele e começou a dar festinhas na cabeça de Snuffles.

– Desculpa amigo. Foi mesmo sem querer. Prometo que não volta a acontecer. Perdoas-me?

Snuffles pareceu considerar por um momento e depois lambeu a cara de Sirius com se dissesse que por agora estava desculpado.

– Nem sei como é que o James não veio a correr ver o que se passava. – Sirius continuou a falar com o cão como se ele percebesse tudo o que ele lhe dizia.

Dirigiram-se então para o quarto de James, encontrando-o a dormir. Sirius dirigiu-se mais uma vez a Snuffles.

– Como é que havemos de acordar este nosso querido amigo, Snuffles? Com um balde de água gelada, com música no máximo ou apenas um gritos? – e calou-se como se esperasse uma resposta do cão – Tens razão caro Snuffles, hoje estamos bonzinhos e música alta deve bastar. Experimentamos a água gelada noutro dia. – disse Sirius como se o labrador lhe tivesse respondido à pergunta.

Sirius dirigiu-se à prateleira onde sabia que James tinha todos os seus CDs guardados, organizados alfabeticamente tendo em conta o nome da banda ou cantor. Só dois minutos depois pareceu encontrar o CD que pretendia. Pôs o CD na aparelhagem e o volume quase no máximo e escolheu a faixa que pretendia. Carregou no play e em cinco segundos Smoke On The Water, dos Deep Purple podia ser ouvido pelos vizinhos mais próximos.

James, que até ao momento dormia pacificamente, acordou sobressaltado quando ouviu os primeiros acordes de Smoke On The Water a virem num volume excessivamente alto da sua aparelhagem. Sentiu-se um pouco desorientado, não sabia sequer onde estava. Segundos depois sentiu um corpo a saltar-lhe para cima fazendo uma espécie de Macarena em cima das suas costas. Quando se virou viu que era Snuffles que lhe tinha saltado para as costas e viu também que era Sirius quem controlava o som da aparelhagem.

– Sirius importaste de diminuir a porcaria do som?!

Sirius fez o que lhe era pedido/ordenado e respondeu a James com um bocado de dramatismo excessivo.

– Desculpa lá se não quero perder o que pode ser uma festa muito proveitosa. Caso te tenhas esquecido foste tu que quiseste sair de casa às oito e meia. Aconselho-te a olhares para a porcaria do relógio. – e dirigiu-se para a porta do quarto mas antes de sair ainda disse – Ah e sou eu que conduzo hoje! Vê lá se te despachas, Bela Adormecida! Vou mandar uma mensagem ao Moony a avisá-lo que talvez cheguemos um pouco atrasados. Vou pôr as culpas todas em ti.

James revirou os olhos perante o tão conhecido dramatismo de Sirius. Olhou para o relógio e viu que de facto Sirius tinha razão. Já eram 20h17. James levantou-se e trocou o CD dos Deep Purple que Sirius tinha deixado na aparelhagem por um CD dos Led Zeppelin.

Pegou numa toalha e dirigiu-se à casa de banho que tinha de partilhar com Sirius. Tomou banho em tempo recorde e voltou para o seu quarto. Vestiu as primeiras coisas que viu à frente. Calções, t-shirt preta e sapatilhas. Tentou, mais uma vez sem sucesso, domar os seus cabelos negros rebeldes. Pôs os óculos graduados que era obrigado a usar desde miúdo por causa da sua miopia, desligou a aparelhagem e saiu do quarto em direcção à cozinha para comer uma sandes antes de sair.

Depois foi para a garagem esperando encontrar Sirius já pronto para sair e a reclamar do seu atraso. Nem sinal dele. Voltou a entrar em casa e chamou por ele.

– Já vou. – respondeu Sirius do seu quarto.

James sabia que o 'Já vou' de Sirius demorava pelo menos uns dez minutos, por isso mais valia aproveitar e ir comer mais alguma coisa. Dirigiu-se de novo à cozinha para beber um pouco de sumo e comer mais uma sandes. Olhou de novo para o seu relógio e viu que já eram 20h40. Para chatear um pouco Sirius, James foi até ao quarto dele, abriu a porta e disse:

– Padfoot, se não te despachas podes ter a certeza que vou ser eu a conduzir.

A resposta de Sirius foi imediata.

– Nem te atrevas Prongs! Hoje é a minha vez de conduzir!

Dito isto, Sirius saiu a correr do quarto empurrando James. Desceu as escadas e correu mais um bocado até à garagem onde entrou rapidamente pela porta do condutor. James chegou uns segundos depois e entrou calmamente no BMW conversível que partilhava com Sirius.

– Sabes que estava a brincar contigo não sabes? És mesmo mongolóide.

Antes que Sirius tivesse oportunidade de responder James acrescentou:

– Se é a tua vez de conduzir então quer dizer que é a minha vez de escolher a banda sonora. – e mostrou-lhe o último CD dos 30 Seconds To Mars, Love Lust Faith + Dreams. – Vamos embora, o Moony já deve estar farto de estar à nossa espera.

Sirius saiu em direcção da casa de Remus e James tentou recordar-se do sonho agradável que estava a ter antes de ter sido "brutalmente" acordado por Sirius e Snuffles. Lembrava-se de ter sonhado com uma rapariga ruiva e tinha a sensação de que o sonho estava a ser mesmo bom, mas não se lembrava porquê.

Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um Sirius que martelava furiosamente na buzina do carro.

– Despacha-te Moony! Senão ficas a pé! – gritou Sirius enquanto torturava mais um pouco a pobre buzina.

– Já vou. – respondeu-lhe Remus com toda a calma enquanto saia de casa. – Até logo mãe. – disse dirigindo-se agora a Mrs. Lupin, que viera até à porta e acenava aos outros dois rapazes, que lhe retribuíram o aceno.

Remus caminhou calmamente até ao carro. Sirius batia impacientemente o pé no chão. Isto fez com que James sorrisse. Adorava quando Remus se aproveitava da impaciência de Sirius para o irritar até ao limite.

– Estou a avisar-te Lupin! Vais ficar a pé! – ameaçou Sirius embora os três soubessem que ele não faria tal coisa.

– Okay, okay. Não se exalte Miss Stress. – disse-lhe enquanto entrava no carro. Mal fechou a porta, Sirius arrancou em alta velocidade em direcção à praia, ao som de Up In The Air.

Remus Lupin completava o trio (que anteriormente fora um quarteto) que em Hogwarts era denominado de Marotos. Remus tinha 18 anos, tal como os seus melhores amigos. Quando tinha 9 anos tinha-lhe sido diagnosticada uma doença crónica que exigia consultas mensais para controlar o estado e possível evolução desta. Aos onze anos começara a estudar em Hogwarts, com a garantia de Dumbledore aos pais de Remus de que a condição dele seria vigiada de perto. Sempre tinha sido um rapaz um pouco introvertido, mas James e Sirius depressa mudaram isso.

Remus era uma espécie de consciência dos Marotos. Quando achava que os planos de partidas e brincadeiras deles poderiam não correr tão bem quanto esperavam, era ele quem alertava os outros e os fazia desistir, quase sempre, dos planos idiotas. Mas nem sempre os avisos de Remus foram ouvidos, o que resultou em muitas detenções e sermões dos pais.

Quando finalmente chegaram à praia a música favorita de Remus daquele álbum, The Race, chegava ao fim. Saíram do carro e viram que a festa tinha atraído imensos jovens até à praia. Com certeza que havia muitos rostos conhecidos por ali.

Mais uma ou duas horas e o encontro dos nossos protagonistas ia finalmente acontecer.

* * *

Heyy. Esta é a minha primeira fic (mais ou menos). Se gostaram digam, se não gostaram digam na mesma.

Acho que este capítulo talvez seja um pouco aborrecido pois é uma espécie de introdução de algumas personagens. O próximo vai ser mais ou menos parecido porque ainda faltam introduzir mais algumas personagens.

Eu escrevo em português de Portugal, por isso é capaz de ter algumas diferenças no que conta aos nomes e assim.

Alguma dúvida sobre o que quer que seja perguntem. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

No momento em que James chegava à praia, Lily era arrancada violentamente do seu sono calmo. Alice abanava-a e chamava por ela com a intenção de a acordar o mais rápido possível. Estava decidida a levá-la à festa. Achava Lily uma rapariga demasiado séria e precocemente preocupada, ela estava era na altura de se divertir e fazer algumas loucuras. Se não fizesse tudo isso agora, que era sã e jovem, quando faria?

Depois de alguns resmungos, Lily levantou-se e, por insistência de Alice, foi tomar um duche rápido para acordar por completo e 'não parecer um zombie', segundo as palavras dela.

Quando voltou para o quarto com uma toalha enrolada à volta do seu corpo sentia-se definitivamente mais desperta. Alice e Dorcas estavam na pequena sala à sua espera, mas Lily disse-lhes que podiam ir pois ela ainda ia demorar um pouco. Alice olhou-a como se desconfiasse que Lily planeara mandá-las embora para poder ficar em casa.

– Tens uma hora para aparecer na festa, senão venho cá e arrasto-te até lá.

– Eu apareço lá Alice. Quanta confiança… - respondeu-lhe Lily revirando os olhos.

Mal elas saíram do apartamento Lily foi até ao quarto e voltou a ligar o iPod, procurando por uma banda em específico. Segundos depois Arabella, dos Arctic Monkeys soava pela pequena coluna no iPod.

Lily, depois de vestir a roupa interior, foi até ao armário de onde tirou uns calções de ganga claros e a primeira t-shirt que viu. Depois de vestida, teve de revirar o quarto à procura das suas All Star velhas. Quando finalmente as encontrou (de alguma maneira estavam em cima do armário) calçou-as e foi buscar a escova tentar domar o seu cabelo ruivo. Pôs-se em frente do espelho que tinha no quarto e depois de vários minutos Lily acabou por fazer uma trança.

Agarrou no iPod que agora tocava Fireside e foi para a cozinha, onde aqueceu um pouco de lasanha do dia anterior no microondas. Enquanto a lasanha aquecia Lily foi buscar o seu precioso telemóvel que os pais lhe tinham comprado no seu 18º aniversário.

Voltou para a cozinha e retirou a lasanha do microondas começando a comer. Quando terminou decidiu telefonar para casa apenas para dizer aos pais que estava tudo bem e que ainda não tinha sido raptada nem nada do género. Os pais tinham insistido para que ela telefonasse todos os dias apenas para lhes contar como estava a correr a sua estadia em Hogsmeade. Lily tinha achado aquilo um absurdo mas mesmo assim telefonara-lhes todos os dias desde que chegara.

Ela e Alice tinham chegado três dias antes. Estavam completamente exaustas depois de uma viagem de carro de quase sete horas desde a casa de Lily, em Chesterton(1). Lily, que tirara a carta há relativamente pouco tempo, conduzira durante metade do caminho. Na opinião dela tinham sido as três horas e meia mais aterrorizantes da sua vida. Quando finalmente entraram no apartamento, carregando quase todos os seus pertences, viram que este já tinha sido ocupado por outra pessoa. Ficaram um pouco assustadas até que Alice se lembrou que Dorcas, uma amiga de infância, lhe tinha ligado naquela manhã a avisá-la que quando chegassem ela provavelmente estaria no apartamento à espera delas.

Como se tivesse ouvido Alice a falar, Dorcas apareceu vinda da cozinha e rapidamente abraçou Alice e Lily. A última estranhou um pouco o comportamento de Dorcas um vez que nunca se tinha sequer visto na vida, mas no decorrer dos dias seguintes percebeu que esse era o comportamento normal dela.

Dorcas Meadowes, que faria 18 anos apenas em Setembro, era uma rapariga amigável, embora as pessoas numa primeira impressão a achassem um pouco estranha e alheada da realidade. Tinha um fascínio por animais e plantas bizarras. Era fã incondicional dos Queen e dos Beatles e lamentava-se muitas vezes de nunca ter tido oportunidade de os ter visto ao vivo.

Estudara em Hogwarts com James, Sirius e Remus. Ela e Remus tinham uma amizade muito especial que por algumas vezes parecera prestes a evoluir para algo mais, mas nunca chegara a acontecer.

Dorcas, apesar de viver em Hogsmeade, pedira aos pais para passar aquele último mês com Alice antes de partir para a Universidade de Southampton para estudar Biologia Aplicada. Usou como argumento o facto de eles irem para Malta com o seu irmão mais novo deixando-a sozinha em casa por um mês.

Entretanto Lily ligara para casa, mas ninguém atendera. Ainda assim decidiu deixar uma mensagem para os pais saberem que ela não se esquecera de lhes ligar.

– Olá mãe. Olá pai. Espero que esteja tudo bem com vocês. Só liguei mesmo para vos dizer que não fui raptada, que me tenho alimentado decentemente e que tenho saudades vossas. A Alice convenceu-me a ir àquela festa na praia de que vos falei. E se calhar amanhã vamos a Falmouth(2) ver um filme ou assim. Acho que é só. Adoro-vos. Falo convosco amanhã.

Lily posou o telemóvel na mesa e olhou para o relógio do mesmo, que marcava 20h53. _É melhor apressar-me, _pensou,_ senão daqui a pouco a Alice está a ligar-me toda chateada._

Levantou-se da cadeira onde estava sentada, pegou no prato e no copo que usara e pô-los na lava loiças. Por um momento pensou em deixá-los ali mas acabou por lavá-los. Por vezes considerava-se um pouco obcecada com limpeza.

Quando terminava de lavar o prato, o seu telemóvel começou a tocar o tema inicial de Guerra dos Tronos. Alice estava a ligar-lhe. _Tão previsível._ Secou as mãos, pegou no telemóvel e atendeu.

– Lily onde estás? Não estava a brincar quando disse que te trazia até aqui nem que fosse ao arrastão. – falou/ralhou Alice.

– Estava quase a sair do apartamento Alice. Estive a comer e tive de telefonar aos meus pais, sabes como eles são.

– Okay, okay. Vê lá se te despachas. A festa está fantástica. Até já.

– Tchau. – e desligou.

Lily pôs o telemóvel num dos bolsos dos calções, desligou o iPod, agarrou nas chaves e saiu do apartamento em direcção à festa.

-x-x-x-

Agora, caro leitor, vamos ter de recuar um pouco no tempo. Alice e Dorcas tinham acabado de chegar à tão esperada festa, assim como o nosso protagonista e amigos.

Aquela festa na praia era como tantas outras. Um bar com imensas bebidas (alcoólicas e não alcoólicas) prontas a serem servidas, uma grande zona rodeada de confortáveis puffs que poderia ser chamada de pista de dança e um DJ para animar a festa.

Alice deixou Dorcas sozinha numa zona mais afastada da pista de dança e foi ao bar buscar duas cervejas.

Sirius abandonara Remus e James à sua sorte, seguindo uma morena alta e de cabelos curtos, potencialmente interessante, que vira dirigir-se ao bar. Eles andavam sem rumo à espera de encontrarem algum colega de escola ou apenas uma companhia para a noite. Até que encontraram Dorcas perto de um conjunto de puffs desocupados.

– Dorcas! Hey como estás? – cumprimentou rapidamente James, depois de ter visto os rostos de Remus e Dorcas corarem ligeiramente quando olharam um para o outro. James achava que eles deveriam simplesmente resolver-se. Remus tinha uma queda, segundo Sirius, 'do tamanho do Grand Canyon' por Dorcas e vice-versa, e ambos sabiam que o sentimento era mútuo. Então porque raio não ficavam juntos?!

– Sim, tudo normal. E convosco? – perguntou.

– Também. – respondeu James. Numa súbita inspiração de cupido acrescentou: - Na verdade eu estava agora mesmo a dizer ao Moony que queria ir ao bar buscar alguma coisa para bebermos. Cervejas para começar a noite. O que achas Moony?

– Sim, pode ser. – respondeu-lhe Remus com uma certa desconfiança. O que estaria James a tramar?

– Dorcas queres alguma coisa? – perguntou James.

– Não. Uma amiga minha deve estar a chegar com as nossas cervejas.

Aquela frase despertou o interesse de James.

– Amiga dizes tu? O que achas de me apresentares?

– Por mim tudo bem. Só que não vais conseguir nada com ela, Potter. – respondeu Dorcas, divertindo-se com a expressão indignada de James que seguiu a sua resposta.

– Então porquê?!

Ao que Dorcas respondeu:

– Para começar ela tem mais três anos que tu e…

– Isso não é impedimento. – interrompeu James convencido.

– Pois, mas não me deixaste terminar a frase. E ela está noiva.

– Oh! A sério?! Isso é inesperado. – disse James, agora ligeiramente constrangido. – Bem acho que vou buscar as cervejas. Até já. Portem-se bem na minha ausência.

James abriu caminho por entre as pessoas que já dançavam ao som de Summer, do Calvin Harris. Para ser sincero não era grande fã desse tipo de música. Gostava principalmente do rock dos anos 70, 80 e 90 e dos géneros alternativos que tinham aparecido na década de 90. Gostava também das bandas de géneros alternativos que tinham aparecido nos últimos anos. Sim, gostava de festas, mas a maior parte das vezes apenas tolerava as músicas que os DJs passavam.

Quando chegou ao bar teve de esperar um pouco para ser atendido. Viu Sirius vir na sua direcção com uma expressão irritado quando finalmente conseguiu pedir as cervejas a Gideon Prewett, um colega que se formara também naquele ano e que trabalhava como empregado no bar.

– Então Padfoot, já te cansaste da morena?

– Cala-te James! – respondeu Sirius.

James decidiu não provocar mais Sirius. Sabia que mais tarde ou mais cedo ele iria rebentar e dizer-lhe o que quer que fosse que o tinha irritado tanto. Foi no momento em que James estava a pagar as cervejas que Sirius decidiu partilhar com ele o que lhe causara tanta irritação.

– Como é que ela foi capaz?! Nenhuma, NENHUMA resiste aos meus encantos! Acreditas Prongs? Ela disse-me que não estava com paciência para aturar um galanteador barato. Disse-me que tinhas sítios mais interessantes onde estar. Eu, Sirius Black, fui chamado de galanteador barato!

James começou a rir-se desalmadamente. E pouco depois ouviu um riso a tentar ser disfarçado por Gideon que, aparentemente, também ouvira a verborreia de Sirius.

– Fantástico! Já não me bastava o meu melhor amigo a rir-se da minha desgraça… - disse Sirius quando constatou que James não tinha sido o único a ouvir o relato da sua humilhação.

– Padfoot acalma-te. Tens de admitir que é inédito! Tenho de conhecer a corajosa. Podes trazer-lhe uma cerveja, por favor? – perguntou James dirigindo-se a Gideon. Quando ele trouxe a cerveja, James deu-a a Sirius. – Quanto é?

– É por conta da casa. – disse-lhe – Acho que ele realmente precisa.

– Obrigada Gideon. Tchau.

Começaram a atravessar o grupo de pessoas que dançava na pista. James bebeu um pouco da sua cerveja. Sirius acabou com a sua cerveja quase imediatamente e tirou a James a cerveja destinada a Remus.

– Sabes que essa cerveja era para o Moony, não sabes?

– Pois agora não é. Designo-o condutor da noite. Então ele não pode beber porque 'se conduzires, não bebas' ou algo do género. – disse Sirius – Por falar nele, onde deixaste o nosso indefeso Moony?

– Não te preocupes. Deixei-o bem acompanhado pela Meadowes.

– Agora viraste cupido Prongs?

– Alguém tinha de o fazer.

Enquanto caminhavam na direcção de Remus repararam que mais uma rapariga se tinha juntado ao grupo. James disse a Sirius:

– Deve ser a amiga de que a Dorcas falou. Não vale a pena teres ideias. A Dorcas já me disse que ela está mais que comprometida. – calou-se quando reparou que Sirius se tinha deixado ficar para trás. James viu que a expressão de Sirius era um misto estranho de sentimento: estupefacção, irritação e, para surpresa de James, um pouco de embaraço.

– Padfoot, o que se passa? Não vens? – perguntou James ligeiramente preocupado. Aquela definitivamente não era uma reacção normal de Sirius Black para nenhuma situação.

Sirius ignorou completamente a pergunta de James, parecendo absorto nos seus próprios pensamentos, e disse-lhe apenas:

– James, acho que vais conhecer a "corajosa". – E como se tivesse despertado de repente acrescentou: - Eu vou ao bar outra vez, volta daqui a um bocado. A não ser que encontre uma distracção qualquer. Até logo.

Virou costas a James e misturou-se com a multidão de jovens que agora dançava ao som de Addicted To You, do Aviccii.

James, meio confuso com o que o tresloucado do amigo lhe tinha dito, continuou o seu caminho até ao grupo. A "corajosa" parecia falar com alguém ao telemóvel.

– Okay, okay. Vê lá se te despachas. A festa está fantástica. Até já.

– Olá pessoas. Moony desculpa, mas o Padfoot estava a sentir-se deprimido e roubou a tua cerveja. Aparentemente tu és o condutor designado de hoje. Queres um bocado da minha cerveja? – perguntou James mal chegou ao pé do grupo.

– Não obrigado. Também não tinha intenções de beber essa cerveja. Esqueci-me de que as minhas análises são daqui a três dias e eu prefiro que elas não acusem o mínimo sinal de álcool. Onde está o Padfoot? – perguntou Remus.

– Aparentemente duas cervejas não eram o suficiente para afogar a mágoa de uma rejeição. Supostamente a morena com quem o vimos falar mais cedo chamou-o de galanteador barato. – todos se riram e a expressão de Alice demonstrou que sabia de quem James falava – Sabes como ele é dramático e leva esse tipo de insultos demasiado a sério. E aparentemente a morena que o rejeitou é aqui a amiga da Dorcas. – disse James apontando Alice, para surpresa de Remus e Dorcas – Mal a viu, ele deu meia volta e foi refugiar-se no bar.

Um James sorridente virou-se para Alice e apresentou-se.

– James Potter, amigo do "galanteador barato".

Alice sorriu-lhe e também se apresentou.

– Alice Hamilton, a morena que chamou o teu amigo de "galanteador barato".

– A tua cara e o teu nome não me são completamente estranhos. – disse-lhe James.

Dorcas fez questão de apresentar Alice um pouco mais.

– A Alice viveu aqui e terminou o secundário em Hogwarts no ano em que nós estávamos no nono ano. Ela está a estudar Antropologia em Cambridge.

Alice decidiu desviar o assunto. Não gostava quando o assunto era ela. Reparou que agora tocava Worry About Jack, dos MINX, uma música que ela descobrira por acaso e na qual ficara viciada.

– Algum de vocês que vir dançar? – perguntou – Gosto mesmo desta música.

– Pode ser. – respondeu James – Afinal não vim para esta festa para ficar a ver os outros a divertirem-se. Vocês vêm? – perguntou, dirigindo-se a Remus e a Dorcas.

– Sinceramente não me apetece muito dançar. – respondeu Remus.

– Eu fico a fazer-te companhia, Remus. – disse Dorcas timidamente.

James e Alice afastaram-se deles, misturando-se com os outros jovens que dançavam. Dançaram ao ritmo de uma, duas, cinco músicas. Enquanto dançavam Alice fez umas perguntas discretas sobre a relação que Dorcas e Remus tinham. James respondeu a todas as perguntas, acabando por contar a história inteira daquele casal que parecia não se querer juntar. No final da quinta música Alice disse a James que precisava de descansar um bocado.

– Já não tenho idade para isto. - disse dramaticamente dirigindo-se para o puff.

– Fraquinha! – brincou James, mas a verdade é que também estava a ficar sem energia. – Vou ao bar buscar alguma coisa para beber. Queres que te traga alguma coisa Alice?

– Não é preciso, obrigada.

No momento em que se separavam, Alice recebia uma mensagem de Lily: "Já cheguei. Onde estás?"

Alice não demorou a responder: "Até que enfim! Estás a ver os puffs à volta da pista? Nós estamos nos mais afastados do bar."

Enviou a mensagem e a resposta chegou pouco depois: "Okay. Já vou ter convosco, mas primeiro vou ao bar. Até já."

-x-x-x-

Lily esperava que o empregado, que se apresentara como sendo Gideon, lhe trouxesse a sua garrafa de água com gás. Depois de ter terminado a sua conversa por mensagem com Alice, pousou o telemóvel no balcão. Quando Gideon lhe trouxe a água, Lily simplesmente agarrou nela e afastou-se rapidamente do balcão, ignorando as óbvias tentativas de sedução deste.

Ia a pensar no quão descarados alguns rapazes conseguiam ser quando sentiu o seu corpo embater em alguém. Fez contacto visual com o idiota que tinha embatido nela, já pronta a começar a barafustar, mas por um momento ficou sem palavras. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo Lily sentiu-se atraída por um rapaz.

* * *

1 - Chesteron uma cidade do Reino Unido que fica a cerca de dez minutos (de carro) da Universidade de Cambridge. Por isso dava jeito à Alice viver em casa da Lily.

2 - Falmouth uma cidade litoral no sul Reino Unido. Imaginei que Hogsmeade fica perto desta cidade porque fica numa zona tipo fim do mundo como a sua localização nos livros (na Escócia).

N.A.:Quero começar por agradecer a quem mandou reviews, seguiu e favoritou (tenho quase a certeza de que isto não é uma palavra) a fic. Obrigada! :)

Achei que só conseguia acabar o capítulo amanhã, mas parece que me consegui adiantar. Eu revi o capítulo mas pode ter escapado qualquer coisa. Se lerem alguma coisa que não faça sentido digam-me por favor. No início não queria acabar assim o capítulo, mas acho que não ficou assim tão mau.

Não sei quando tenho o terceiro capítulo pronto, mas espero não demorar mais do que uma semana.

Sei que se calhar estavam à espera de mais interação Lily/James, mas ela está a chegar...

Espero que gostem do capítulo. Dêem opiniões. Faz bem ao ego.

bjs*


End file.
